


Dreams

by CatiDono



Series: The AU Where Everything Goes to Shit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam, Castiel as God, Dark, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, snapshot of a bigger 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiDono/pseuds/CatiDono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are many who don't wish to sleep for fear of nightmares. Sadly, there are many who don't wish to wake for the same fear.”<br/>― Richelle E. Goodrich<br/>(explanation in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally random snapshot for a fic I haven't written yet. I just liked the concept.
> 
> In this 'verse, through some horrible trauma Sam is the Boy King and Castiel is Godstiel and they almost destroy the planet fighting. Then Dean gets between them and sets up a peace treaty so they won't kill each other (and everything else), only he's the peacekeeper. He spends half his time with Castiel and half his time with Sam except for the little time he gets to himself. (May be shippy, who knows, it's not written yet! If it is shippy, it's not gonna be pleasant.) 
> 
> Basically all I'm saying is to take this as a preview of something I may never actually write, with a lot of context that I just didn't give you. Let me know if you like the idea?

         In Hell, Dean dreams.  He dreams about his Hell, before this one, and his parents' deaths, and losing Sam to the yellow-eyed demon.  Sometimes he remembers in his dreams, remembers Sam falling into the pit and Cas sinking into the lake and the feeling in the air the last time Cas and Sam saw each other, like thunderstorms colliding over Dean's head.  Sometimes he wakes up with a curse in time to see the NightMares, tiny pegasi with bodies of shadow and flame, fleeing from where they'd been clustered around his head.  Dean complained about it to Sam once, and Sam just gave him a downright terrifying smile and said it was because the bad dreams tasted so sweet.  He didn't offer to make them go away.

     In heaven, Dean dreams.  He dreams that he's in a bar with Sam, hustling pool and laughing, and that he's back at Lisa's with a son and a normal life, and that Cas is fine and Sam is fine and they all sit out on the hood of the Impala watching the stars.  Sometimes he remembers in these dreams too, remembers silly little things that he thought he'd forgotten, like the time he sat Cas down with Sam's laptop and streamed all the Star Trek movies for him, or the time he successfully hassled Sam into eating a cronut and secretly recorded his reaction.  Sometimes he wakes up with tears in his eyes and before he can do it himself Castiel wipes them away with soft fingers.  Dean asked Castiel about the dreams once, and the former angel explained that those who rest in heaven are blessed only with good dreams.  He didn't understand Dean's bitter laugh in response.

     On earth, during the week or so that he gets to himself in this fucked up agreement, he doesn't dream at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Verse inspired by this hella fine and freaky fanart: http://phosphorusjd.deviantart.com/art/Two-Kings-Cas-298890011


End file.
